


Heart Like a Landfill

by RatFlavored



Series: Ratflavored's Wincestmas 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Voyeurism, self destructive behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatFlavored/pseuds/RatFlavored
Summary: Sam gets his own hotel room and Dean feels sick. So sick.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Ratflavored's Wincestmas 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599424
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Heart Like a Landfill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stephanielikes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanielikes/gifts).

> This was written for [Stephanielikes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanielikes/profile) for Wincestmas 2019/20.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’m gonna get my own room tonight.” 

Sam was all stiff and shy. This was something he hadn’t done in a long while. 

Dean put on a smile. 

“No prob.” 

\---

Thank god it wasn’t often that Sam took home a random girl from the bar. It always lead to a long night for Dean. It always went the same way. Step one was getting good and drunk. 

An hour later was step two and he tailed Sam and the girl to a motel a couple blocks away from their own. She was a pretty blonde thing that Dean saw Sam draped over at the bar. Cozy and comfy in their little booth. By the way her hand slipped into the front of Sam’s jeans it looked like they were about to get cozy and comfy again in a few seconds if Sam could unlock the door faster. His hands jostled the keys and the blonde grew a wicked smile. 

They disappeared inside, and Dean felt sick. So sick. 

With silent steps, Dean approached the door. A quick glance around to see if anyone was in the area. No one was out in the hotel parking lot at three am. Just empty cars and lonely flickering lamplights. Dean could hear the buzzing of insect wings as they circled the light, thumping again and again against the bulb as they tried to fly into the blaze.

No one was around to see him do this. 

He wished he could stop. But something drew him to this. It was so hard to feel, and he was so weak. It was disgusting. His heart drummed in his chest. Dean took another pull from the bottle in his hand. With whiskey and sweet anticipation low in his stomach, Dean pressed his ear to the door. 

This was so fucked up, _but this was the closest he’d ever get-_

Sam’s low groan floated through the wood and Dean fought not to echo it. He breathed out heavy through his mouth. Gripped his cock through his jeans. Closed his eyes to hear every inhale, every hiss, every little sound his brother made when fucking someone else. 

Later on after hearing that last deep growl, step three. Dean replayed those sounds over and over again in his mind with his head thrown back on the pillows and his fist wrapped around his cock, jerking fast and hungering for noises in his ear. Against his skin. In his mouth. 

He craved something so much more than an echo, an imitation of bliss that Dean pretended was for him. 

But the door was locked shut with him on the outside. 

This would have to be enough.


End file.
